


Hope In The Darkest Place

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [28]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, F/M, Old Friends Return, the dark dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Alex ruminates on his death. And then gets an interesting visit.
Relationships: The Engineer | Lauren Riihimaki/The Novelist | Alex Wassabi
Series: ETNuary [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hope In The Darkest Place

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Alex Day!!
> 
> Cw: Knife violence.

…So that didn’t end the greatest-

But I’m not…too upset.

At least I’m going to get to see Lauren again…

_Sometimes, hopes…just stay hopes._

I…did not go see that glowing white tunnel everyone talks about at the end of the road.

I just lay there.

In pain.

Waiting.

For like…

Forever.

..................................

“Alex?”

….

“I can’t tell if you’re asleep, or deader than what I’m used to”.

…Ouch.

That was the driest roast-

“…Hold on”.

I try to move…

Yeahhhh….

Feels like I got hit by a truck-

Or-stabbed by a guy in a skull face with a very sharp knife.

…Probably was actually a dagger-

“…Need a hand?”

“-That would be good, thanks-“

The hand is cold.

Not freezing, but-

It’s hard to explain.

I feel like I’m touching wax.

“Thanks”.

“It was nothing”.

….They’re very short.

Like-

You know how tall Rosanna is?

(Never met her, but I’ve heard her show is good-)

This kid is **shorter.**

“I’m Alex Wassabi, the Novelist”.

“…Death”.

“Oh-?”

-Should I be concerned?

“You’re Death”.

“Yes”.

“You’re going to take me to the Afterlife?”

“Not yet”.

…The Hope thing.

_Really_ wants me to throw in the towel, huh?

“Not yet?”

“Not everyone is here, yet”.

“What do you mean by-“

Everyone?

“-They mean that Jesse still has to show up, I think”.

They’re not alone.

Two bodyguards, maybe, and one is this lady in a shimmery dress, the other, a man in a professor’s jacket.

She’s currently giving him the cold shoulder.

He has the look of someone who is permanently exasperated.

“Who are you guys?”

“I’m Matt Haag, and that’s Lele Pons”.

“-I can speak for myself-“

“Thought you weren’t gonna talk to me”.

….

They sure sound like friends.

“Nice”.

“Yeah”.

“………..”

Death…has no reaction.

To any of this.

“-What were you saying about Jesse?”

Last I’d heard Gabbie had traded in his life for DeStorm’s during Ms. Jorogumo’s challenge-trap.

“He’s the only one left to appear”.

“Appear?”

I’m trying to figure what-

“What does that mean?”

They lift their giant scythe, and swing it through the air, clearing away the thickly-translucent smoke.

_A portal crackles somewhere in the distance-_

“It means that I won’t be bringing you anywhere until the last member of your ill-fated party is assembled”.

“Assembled?”

Does that-

Possibly-

“Is Lauren there?”

“Yes”.

My heart _leaps._

“Thank Heavens, I can’t wait to see her-!!”

Death gives me a funny look.

“…Do I have something in my teeth?”

They shake their head.

“No…”

“Phew”.

I smile.

…This is _one_ reunion I won’t do wrong.

-

...........................When Death thinks he isn’t watching, they frown.

**Author's Note:**

> 456 Vs. 434 Words.


End file.
